ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:T28000
The Reason I've Deleted The Welcome Nothing I've been doing has been not ridiculed. I have people (One namely) searching out for my articles and finding something to complain about. I'm not that good at spelling. And yet everythingI do is spelt wrong. This can be changed but there is no need for people (one of the admins) to leave the message "I'm getting a heaadache from reading your cards" when I'm dyspraxic. So why should I except a welcome when people on this have made me want to jump off cliffs. T28000 (talk) 08:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Tip Do not ever write your effect in the |effect1 bracket. Only in the |lore bracket. Understood? LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:31, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Thanks. Is it changing your card? I made that Dragon easier to read. If you write (e.g. Once Per Turn You Can Banish One Monster You Control) it is not easy to be read, while (e.g. Once per turn: You can banish 1 monster you control) is a lot easier to be read. Also, you can ask for help by seniors like YRPOtaku169, CometKnight or Taylor Gorrell. And somthing more. When you post a message, after making your post, down write four tildes "~" x4 like mine. LionHeartKIng (talk) 08:43, September 21, 2013 (UTC) Setting The Bar Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 09:50, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I will apologize for the sickening thing. I did have a headache at the time, and I inappropriately blamed you for that. However, that is no excuse for not following the rules of this wikia or the suggestions of others. All you had to do was ask in the comments or in the talk pages, but no. You expect us to just do this for you. And being dyspraxic is no excuse for having a spellchecker or some sort of proofreading software to compensate. If you cannot uphold the standard of quality around here or learn from your mistakes, such as the tips LionHeartKing was giving you, then I don't know what else I can do for you. I would love to have helped you, but all you seem to do regarding communication with others is complain and shift blame to a disability. Response Thank you and sorry. But people make mistakes and that is hardly an excuse to put their pages up for deletion. I will proofred things and spell check but if you have a problem with my pages such as spelling put it in my talk page. Ps how do you change the tile of a page? T28000 (talk) 10:35, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you knew how to since the question was asked, but in order to rename a page, you find the edit button on the page, then click the arrow beside it, and two options should pop up; History and Rename. Just click Rename and you can re-title a page. RankUpMagic212 (talk) 22:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC)RankUpMagic212 Check Out My New Wiki My new wiki is for my and Manga and Comic company. I may be needing artists so if you're interested let me know. T28000 (talk) 09:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC)